Aria Blaze's Special Song
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle investigate the school of Canterlot High in search of its source of magic, hoping to reclaim their lost powers. Unfortunately, Aria lands in trouble...music-related trouble.


_Following the tale of Sonata Dusk's Special Boyfriend, another story begins..._

Returning to the world of Canterlot High, Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle have arrived at Canterlot High School, searching for the source of magic that transformed Sonata Dusk's special boyfriend into a new form…

"So, here we are again…" Adagio said as she examined the building.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Aria asked with a playfully mocking tone.

"For this crap-hole, no," replied Adagio, "but for the power we once had...I am thrilled by just the thought of having it once more...let's go…"

Aria and Adagio approached the front doors of the school.

"Wait, what exactly are we going to do here, anyways?" Aria asked curiously. "Are we going to investigate the place, detective-style? It's after-hours and the school's closed. Do we have some way of getting in?"

"Of course not Aria, ha ha ha…" Adagio responded with a feigned laugh as she pulled a gray key attached to a keychain carrying several other keys of different colors out of her right pocket. "I'm an idiot who just so happened to find the key to the front door lying here…"

"Lying here?" Aria said. "What do you mean? That was in your pocket."

Adagio facepalmed and stood still for a few seconds before she put the gray key in the keyhole, turning the key and unlocking the front doors.

"Sonata's rubbed off on you, I can see…" Adagio said with a sigh.

"Wait a minute, where did you get those keys?" Aria asked. "Just curious…"

"I got Principal Celestia to make me a copy of every key we'll need to explore the school while she was still under our hypnosis spell." Adagio explained. "Were you expecting anything different?"

"Um...yeah?" Aria thought, but decided to hold her tongue this time. She knew what to expect from Adagio if she were to hear what she thought.

The two girls proceeded to open the doors and enter the school. As expected, all the lights in the school were turned off...with the exception of two. At the first fork, to the right, the girls could see that the lights in the auditorium were on, and to the left, the light in the principal's office was on. Again, as expected, this gave both Aria and Adagio the same idea…

"Let's split up, gang!" Aria declared before Adagio had the chance to speak. Adagio frowned.

"Oh, Aria…" she said disappointedly. "That was supposed to be my line..."

"My dearest apologies," said Aria sarcastically, "I didn't know you were such a Scooby-Doo fan."

"Hmph." Adagio huffed. "I actually liked The Funny Phantom better."

Aria stood silent for a few seconds in surprise.

"Wow." she remarked. "And I was just joking. You really do learn something new every day."

"Away with you…" Adagio said with her right hand on her face once more. "I'm investigating the principal's office. Come out of the auditorium when you're done being the new Sonata Dusk…"

"Wha-how was I-"

Aria paused to think something through. She looked Adagio in the face and realized that there was something...different about her.

"Forget it…" she continued, frowning as she walked over to the auditorium. "I'll come out when you're off your period…"

Adagio then walked in the opposite direction towards the principal's office, bearing a grim look on her face…

Aria pushed open the doors of the auditorium and entered. Looking around, she saw no one. Even though the lights had been left on, the place was deserted.

"Well, that's disappointing." Aria bemusedly remarked. "I was actually kind of looking forward to at least a tussle with the janitor. Kind of like something out of Codename: The Cleaner! ...Man, first TV references, now movie references. What's next, music references?"

Sure enough, Aria peeked behind the door to her right, and in the bottom-right corner of the auditorium, she found a purple iPod with green and white headphones that had an Aerosmith logo on them plugged into it.

"Bingo!" Aria exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the iPod and putting the headphones inside her ears. She looked up to the roof and stuck her tongue out.

"SUCKER!" she taunted the man upstairs.

Aria proceeded to go through the iPod. Unfortunately, she had trouble finding music on it that she liked.

"Ugh...Nicki Minaj? Mariah Carey? Please…" Aria bemoaned. "All I want is a song that will help me shake off all this stress from dealing with Adagio…"

Upon saying that, Aria found the song, "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift on there. She sighed.

"I guess I'll look through it more thoroughly later…" she told herself as she put the iPod away in her left front pocket.

Continuing to investigate the auditorium, she found metal folding chairs scattered all over the place, with some lying around a wooden podium with a hole punched into it from the left side. It's as if there was a meeting in this place that turned ugly…

"What the hell happened here?" Aria asked herself nervously. "And...why did nobody clean up this mess?"

Just then, the corner of Aria's eye caught a small red light gleaming from under one of the chairs. Going over to examine the source of the light, Aria discovered a red and white-patterned cell phone underneath one of the chairs. Picking it up and looking at it, she noticed that it had remaining power and had a recorded video with an image of people gathered around in the auditorium on the front of it ready to play.

"This is almost too convenient…" Aria said as she looked around suspiciously. "But there's no other leads. Besides, I don't see how curiosity could kill me here…"

Unbeknownst to Aria, a mysterious blue figure was glancing at her from behind the podium, chuckling as he overheard her. Not hearing his snicker, Aria played the video on the phone.

In the video…

A crowd of Canterlot High students and their parents were standing around as Vice Principal Luna was standing beside the podium preparing to give a speech. She laid her papers on the podium and adjusted the microphone accordingly.

"Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?" Luna asked.

A young male student with purple hair, a green tone of skin color, black jeans, a blue jacket, and a white "Pegasusmith" shirt raised his hand.

"Yes, young man?"

"Where are all the chairs?" the young man asked. "Where are we supposed to sit?"

"I am sorry young man," replied Luna, "and I am sorry everyone, but due to a minor setback...we do not have any chairs prepared for you this evening. We humbly request that you stand, for this meeting will not go on for long..."

"Are you kidding me?" the young man asked in frustration as members of the audience could be heard moaning and grumbling loudly. "Why do you not have any chairs?"

"My sincere apologies, but…" Luna said as she tugged her shirt collar. "...the head principal, Celestia, has chosen to have none of the school staff discuss the incident that led to this inconvenience…"

With that, one of the student's parents raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Speaking of which, where is the head principal?" the parent asked. "We came here because you said she had something important to announce."

"Oh, um…" Luna replied nervously, wiping sweat from her face. "Principal Celestia...could not be here tonight, because...she's...out?"

The crowd moaned and grumbled even louder than before.

"What a load of bologna!" another parent exclaimed.

"I only came to this meeting because I heard it was an emergency!" another parent shouted. "I had to cancel a party with my friends for this!"

"How do you expect us to tolerate such inconsideration and incompetence?" the student with the Pegasusmith shirt complained.

"You dare insult us with such fancy words?!" Luna bellowed. "Young man, to the principal's office!"

"You said that Principal Celestia wasn't here." the student reminded her.

"Oh, then…" Luna tried thinking of something else. "...Detention during recess!"

"Recess ended five hours ago." the student reminded her again.

"I'll...see you after class?" Luna just said off the top of her head.

The student just stood there in silence.

"...Go sit in the corner!" Luna yelled in desperation.

The student looked over at everyone standing and smiled.

"...Sure." he replied happily, glad that he was going to get to sit down.

Even after the complaining student went to the corner, the crowd continued to whine.

"People, please settle down!" Luna pleaded. "I know tensions are high…"

"Oh, shut up!" one of the parents who wasn't with their children shouted. "Our kids are going missing at this school and this is the best you can do to help?! You're pathetic!"

Luna didn't even reply. She just lowered her head in despondence, not noticing what was going on in the back…

From the corner of the auditorium, a mysterious blue figure crept up on one of the students who had been recording the conference with his phone.

"Hey Mr. Cameraman," said the figure as he tapped on the student's shoulder. "You've done your work for the day. Why don't you pull up a seat? Relax…"

After shooting the figure a look of confusion, the student soon became horrified as he noticed his left arm transforming into a chair leg.

"UWAH!" he screamed as he dropped the phone. Soon, the whole crowd started to scream as they saw what was happening. The figure grabbed the phone the student dropped and stopped the recording.

The video ends there...

Aria was now spooked. And as she thought of a way to comfort herself and tell her that everything would be alright, she got even more spooked.

"EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE!" Aria suddenly sang. "EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING, WILL BE ALRIGHT!"

Aria put her hands on her mouth. Feeling a strange sensation from her hands, she pulled them away from her face and examined them...they had become white, pure magical energy…

...with purple musical notes flowing around them. Examining the rest of her body, she felt a chill go down her spine when she saw the exact same sight...

"I'M AFRAID OF THE WORLD!" Aria sang in terror. "I'M AFRAID I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"Just like I couldn't help it..." the blue figure said. "When I turned those people into chairs...and that young man you have on into a music player.

It was then that the blue figure got up from behind the podium and approached Aria.

"Ha ha ha…" the mysterious blue figure laughed. "Have you figured it out yet? Do you know what you've become?"

Aria did know...she had transformed into music.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Aria sang with tears in her eyes.

"It happened because I am cruel and sadistic, my dear…" the figure explained. "From now on, you will only be able to speak songs and play music. Not that you'll need to do anything else from inside your new home…"

With that, the figure snapped his fingers and Aria was sucked inside the iPod she had found. The figure then walked over to the iPod, picked it up, and laughed.

"An AriaPod…" he said with a wide grin. "One down...you're next Adagio…"

 _To be continued...stay tuned..._


End file.
